During and/or after drilling operations, different tools may be included in a tool string or downhole tool to evaluate a subterranean formation or perform other tasks. Some of these tools include electronic or moving parts that generate heat. In some instances, the heat may decrease the functionality of these tools or cause them to fail. Such instances may be exacerbated when using the tools in high temperature wells.